


Screams in the night

by Nothofagus_antarctica



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Awkwardness, Keep it quiet you two, M/M, Other, Uncomfortable Questions, Young dumbasses having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothofagus_antarctica/pseuds/Nothofagus_antarctica
Summary: Cecil and Edward get too noisy during sex, so Yang has to make up a few lies when a very alarmed Rydia is accidentally woken up.
Relationships: Cecil Harvey/Gilbart Chris von Muir | Edward Chris von Muir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Screams in the night

Yang was handling himself quite well, but he could easily tell that his younger companions were finding it much harder to remain calm. As the days ran by on the ship to Baron, the increased tension called for relief. Planning was made, stories were shared, and lengthy conversations were had. 

However, nothing seemed more effective -at least in the short term- that the way Cecil and Edward managed to canalize each other’s worries. Every night, after making sure Rydia was deep into sleep and wouldn’t wake up later (often aided with Edward’s harp, which the girl luckily adored listening to near bedtime), the two younger men retired to either of their rooms, and let all their fears and stress go in wild, passionate intimacy.

The fears would, of course, reappear the next day: what was at stake and the dangers looming ahead didn’t get any less threatening, but at least the distractions helped to manage their own moods a bit better. However, that also meant that the tensions got reinvigorated every day, as they approached closer and closer to destination. 

Knight and Prince were discreet about their nightly encounters, but didn’t mind when Yang eventually found out. The monk was, after all, an adult. It was only the small girl they wanted to keep in blissful, innocent ignorance of their escapades. And for that very reason, they had always made the effort of being as quiet as possible. 

-

A sudden strange scream, like maniacal laugh, jolted the monk awake. Cecil, he groaned. But before he was even able to leave the bed, a shriek that sounded half pained, half joyful followed –Edward, clearly- plus a set of growls –Cecil again. 

Yang threw his pants on, ready to go confront them, when his door slammed open, and a terrified Rydia leapt inside his room, eyes open like plates.

“You heard that!” she gasped, alarmed “Cecil and Edward. We have to help them!”

“No! Rydia! Wait!” The monk said, in an uncharacteristically alarmed tone, reaching his massive hand forward.

And again a double cry, from two different throats, let itself be heard. 

“Something’s wrong!” She responded, half in desperation and irritation “M-maybe they’re fighting? We must stop them! I don’t want them to get hurt!!”  


“It’s imperative that we leave them alone” Yang said, in a stern voice.

“But”-

“They are training” A lie, that he elaborated right that instant. 

“Training?” Rydia blinked, tilting her head. 

“You know how Edward is not the most confident when it comes to his own abilities”. Yang explained in a soft voice, crouching down so that his eyes were at the same height as Rydia’s. “He asked Cecil for help, as he wants to become stronger”

Yang’s voice never faltered, and he hoped it was enough to convince the girl.

“But Edward is my friend! And so are you. We should be able to help him get stronger, too” She tapped her chin with a finger, in thought, until her face lit up with a grin “In fact I think I’d make a better training companion for him than Cecil. I’ll go join them” 

And with this, she broke into a run, ready to break into Cecil’s room and announce her fantastic idea. Luckily for Yang, her legs were short so he had no trouble reaching out to stop her with a soft, but firm arm grab. 

“You should not do that. It’s important to respect everyone’s desires.” He guided her softly into the nearest chair. “Tell you what, Edward was very embarrassed when I heard them by accident. I don’t doubt that he knows we would be happy to help, but he probably needs some time to work on his feelings. Little by little.” 

Rydia thought about it for a few seconds, and then her mouth broke into a smile, nodding her head energically.

“If we push him, then he’ll feel worse. But if we give him time, then we can help him not feel embarrassed anymore. Maybe one day he’ll come to me and ask me to train himself!”  


The girl had struggled to find the right words, but the sparkles on her big, blue eyes spoke of a clear understanding. A mind that worked faster than her vocabulary.

With a friendly nod, Yang said goodnight to the child, who promptly ran back to her own room. Tiptoeing in complete silence, he then glued his ear against her door, and the soft snores let themselves be heard bare minutes later. Sighing with relief, Yang decided he’d be spending that whole night awake, for he’d need to have a serious talk with the younger men, before Rydia woke up.  


Maybe he should join them in their “training”, and teach the two of them how to stay quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh. After several weeks of being insanely busy, and stressed like crazy, I finally sat and said to myself "yo I'm totally gonna grab one of my unfinished longer stories, the more emotional and complex ones, and hopefully finish it!". And then... this entire fic somehow happened. I don't even know anymore.
> 
> On the plus side, this has to be the fastest I've ever written a fic. Perhaps because I was myself in need of chilling down? haha. 
> 
> Also I flipping love CecilxEdward so much. <3 I swear I'm writing something more serious about them.


End file.
